


Catch the Snitch

by gracerene



Series: HP Next Gen Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_nextgen100, Costumes, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Harry Potter Next Generation, Innuendo, Seekers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Written for the prompt: Happy Halloween





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 103 for the [hp_nextgen100](http://hp-nextgen100.livejournal.com/) drabble community on livejournal.

"What do you think?" Lily asked as she did a twirl. Short golden skirts flared out around her, silvery wings fluttering. 

Liquid heat burned through Rose as she took in Lily's legs, bare but for a sheen of glitter. "You look stunning."

She was lovely and delicate wrapped in shining gossamer and silk. Rose's borrowed Quidditch leathers made her feel bulky in comparison.

"What's a Seeker without the Snitch?"

"And what do I get once I've caught you?"

Lily's laughter rang through their dorm as she darted for the door.

"I guess you'll have to catch me to find out."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
